Defend your Mat
by amothershed
Summary: An Earth born gymnast girl named Isabella Quill learns of her origins when her biological father comes into her life after a whirlwind of events.
1. Chapter 1

_Dearest Journal, I'm so angry, distressed, and sad. I gave it my all and somehow it was never enough. I've been doing this my entire life. And here I am, still vying for a spot in the Olympics._

Hello, I'm Isabella Quill and I'm sixteen years old. I'm from Colorado. I know what you are thinking typical teenage angst story. But this is definitely different. You see, I am an aspiring athlete who dreams of competing in the Olympics. But it's been a bumpy ride, I've never been able to officially make it. But I am determined to not only make it, but to win big.

My adoptive mother Deborah, has been my support system, it has been just me and her for years. But we managed, my mother worked two jobs just to support my gymnastics dream.

That is until I found out I had supernatural abilities. Like I'm not human abilities. I always knew I was talented, but not like this. And no one knows where it came from. It's amazing in a way, a way that no one else understands.


	2. Chapter 2

...Four years later

"Keep your eyes on the prize Isabella"! I could hear my coach berate me as I try to perfect my flyaway. I was this close to being on the Olympic team, and this close to qualifying for the preliminary events. And this close to living my lifelong dream.

What was holding me back you ask? Everything. Everyone. And this "gift" they all said I had. But I wasn't buying it. I knew had talent, I knew I did. But this was far more complicated and far more interesting than a talent. Oh my gosh, if they knew of my supernatural, they would banish me from even competing. Even I have a hard time believing it myself.

"ISABELLA QUILL, I want smooth landings"! My coach has been on me about everything. She's pushing me, because she tells me she knows I'm capable of being on the Olympic team. Besides it is my dream after all.

*PRELIMINARY EVENTS*

This is it, I'm so nervous and I'm so excited. Gosh I don't know how to feel right now. I am at the preliminary events, and everything is weighing on this. Today I will be performing in four events beginning with the vault, then uneven bars, balance beam and finally floor exercise. The ideal score would be sixteen and anything over that is exceptional. And I am hoping to exceed everyone's expectations they have of me.

The blood is rushing through my veins and my heart is racing. The only thing coming between me and the Olympics is this moment. All I had to do was wowing the crowd, get high scores, and look pretty. Easy enough, right? Wrong. I am so nervous! "Up next is Isabella Quill" I could hear the announcer speak through the loudspeakers, and as I step onto the mat the entire audience cheered. I could feel the adrenaline rush when I realized how many people were all eyes were on me. And here it goes, it was my chance to shine.

I performed every event and anxiously awaited my results. The wait felt like forever, and when I say forever. I mean I was at the edge of my seat anxiously.

Finally, the judges were back with the results. THE RESULTS. Oh my goodness this could mean me going to Hong Kong for the Olympic Games or me going home and failing once again. Goodness. I think I held my breath for a good forty-five minutes.

Everything happened so quick as the results came in, they were announcing the scores and then they were finally getting to mine "Isabella Quill, for vault 15.9 for uneven bars 16.0 for balance beam 16.7 and for floor exercise 17.9". Wait did I just win? As I heard the announcer say I scored a seventeen on my floor exercise. This was it. I'm going to the Olympics. I may have cried, but it was because I am living out my lifelong dreams.

"Congratulations Isabella, you earned it" my coach told me as I was walking off the mat and into a sea of cameras and newspeople "Isabella Quill, this is your first time competing at the Olympics, how does it feel"? The news person asked me, and honestly the bright light shone brightly on my face I couldn't think of what to say. "Oh my goodness it's been my lifelong dream and I can't believe it's coming true". I replied to the newsperson. Was I just on live television? Oh my goodness, this is real.

"There's just something special about that Isabella Quill, she's got so much talent and much more".

"You got that right Tom, she not only got the best score at the preliminaries she topped them. You have to say that's pretty impressive for a sixteen year old. I'm so excited to see her again". Said the two commentators that were

broadcasting live from Hong Kong, where this years Olympics were being held.

"You guys, she's coming on"! Deborah shouted from the living room where the rest of her girlfriends were staying at her house having a viewing party. "Oh my goodness Deborah, you must be so proud". Genevieve beamed as she heard the commentators go on about how good Isabella is. "Well it is her dream after all". Was all that could come out of Deborah's mouth. "I know but after what you all have been through, this has to be a amazing feeling". Genevieve insisted.

"Ever wondered what it was like to be an parent of an Olympic athlete"? Loretta asked.

"Girls I think I'm just figuring that out now" Deborah and the girls laughed.

And the night went on... and on and on. Until it was time for the women's gymnastics competition to begin.

"Girls it's on, she's coming"! The girls all gathered around the living area where all their eyes were glued to the television.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is what it feels like to be famous? Oh my. I thought to myself as I was doing interviews after interviews all in between practice and preparing for the televised competition. Nevermind that I am freaking out on the inside.**

 **"Isabella" the voice inside my head was making me feel even more nervous than I already am. I can't make it stop.**

 **As I am preparing myself for the big event of my life and all of a sudden a voice in my head is telling me to stop. No I can't this is my dream I keep telling myself.**

 **"You have a gift Isabella, but it's not what you think". The voice came back. That's right voice, I do have a gift I am about to show you. And with that I tried my hardest to shut the voice in my head off.**

 **As I step onto the mat and perform my first event, I am greeted with cheers and applause. I just really need to stop these voices in my head. I thought to myself**

 **"Isabella"? I turn around to find out that it was my coach calling instead of the voice in my head. "Yes" I turn around to answer her. "Is there something else going on that I don't know about, like is there a boy or something distracting you"? My coach asked me as if she knew something was off about my recent behavior. "Oh no, it's just nerves, you know". I totally lied. And I think she knows I lied. "Are you sure Miss Quill"? My coach asked again, hoping for a different answer. I nod yes and I was on my way to the biggest event of my life. "Remember Quill, keep your eyes on the prize".**

 **And so it begins, the ride of a lifetime. Once I was out there performing it was like all of those voices dissipated and I was back in my element.**

 **After I performed I anxiously awaited the results. And that's when the voices came back again. "Isabella Quill there are an anomaly in your nervous system. It's in your blood, it's in your DNA". There it was again and this time it spoke more. And it knows more about me than I know about myself. How so? I thought to myself. I can't even think about the results now I'm too distracted by this mysterious voice.**

 **By the time the voice was gone away my results were in and there it was "Isabella Quill, for vault 15.7, for uneven bars 16.1, for balance beam 16.7, and for floor exercise 18.8. I was so relieved, I had almost thought I lost. "Congrats Quill, keep that up and we have a shot at winning". My coach offered me her congratulations to me as I just smiled and wondered what the rest of the world is thinking about me right now.**

 **"Did she just win Deborah?" Genevieve asked as they announced her scores. "Well she told me that sixteen and over is the best so I'm guessing she faired out pretty well". Deborah replied the rest of her girlfriends laughed. "My bet is that she wins a gold medal". Loretta chimed in. The rest of the girls laughed.**

 **"Watch out there super woman" another gymnast from Russia told me as she made her way to the mat. SuperWoman, really is that all she could come up with. Whatever I couldn't do anything about it now, at least not today. But I will at the next competition. "Don't worry about her Isabella, she's just mad because we beat her at last year's Olympics". Gwendolyn the other gymnast on Team USA told me. But her words didn't phase me, it was the voices in my head that was all that I could think of.**

 **"That's how it's done, supernatural". Miss Russia told us as she was stepping off the mat, but I know she was looking at me as she said it. The rest of my team looked at me strange. "Miss Quill"? My coach looked straight at me with a concerned look on her face. I walked up to her "Yes"? I asked, hoping this didn't mean they found out about the "gift" and banish me from competing. "Is there something that we are not aware of"? My coach asked me, terrified of what may happen if the truth came out. "There's this rumor going around that I was born with some gift, and it somehow made me special". I replied and then I held my breath. "Are you sure this is just a rumor"? Another gymnast asked. Then the voice came back.**

 **"Isabella, just come clean you will feel much better when you do". The voice inside told me, to do what was right. It may mean not competing, but at least I was honest. "I don't know, I've been told a number of things". I replied.**

 **"Hello, I'm Isabella Quill and I know there is some rumors going around about me and I am here to put these rumors to rest.**

 **It's time everyone learned the truth about me. I was born with an anomaly in my nervous system at least that's what I was told. I was also told that I was special and that I had a gift.**

 **If that means disqualifying me, so be it. But I owe my friends, family, and fans the truth".**

 **And there it was I just went on live stream with the whole story. I'm not sure what comes after this, I am just hoping for the best.**

 **Then a knock sounded on my door. "Come in" I called. "Isabella, this is your coach". I wasn't sure what she would tell me, but I'm fully prepared for her to tell me that I can't compete because I am not a full fledged human.**

 **"Everyone saw your live stream, I have to give you credit Quill at least you were honest about everything". She said.**

 **"What does this mean"? I asked**

 **"You tell me Isabella, how long have you known of this"? She asked.**

 **"I don't know, I've always knew I had talent and that I would become something special, but I didn't expect this. If this means disqualifying me then that's what is meant to be". I replied.**

 **"Isabella if you have supernatural powers, the Olympic Committee won't allow you to continue". My coach explained to me**

 **what was happening.**

 **"I understand, I will pack my things and go home". I replied as my heart was breaking.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Team, I'm very sorry to tell you that I will no longer be competing in the Olympics. Because of my supernatural DNA I am not eligible to compete. I am truly heartbroken that I can't continue to compete amongst the most amazing athletes in the world. I genuinely hope you have it in you to forgive me and continue to do amazing things._

 _Love,_

 _Isabella Quill_

During the plane ride back home, I was so sad to turn away from what has been my life for the past sixteen years. What was to become of my life now?

What was I supposed to do, I thought to myself as the tears rolled off my eyes.

I've never felt so alone. And what supernatural abilities that I possess were so powerful? So powerful that it got me kicked off the gymnastics team.

I would have to go into hibernation forever, make the public forget I even existed. I can't show my face with them. To anyone. My mother would be so heartbroken, that her potential gold medalist had to be disqualified because of a supernatural ability. Because of something I was born with, as if I had any control over this. It wasn't fair. I just wanted to be on the mat. Maybe it was best I left the planet and never came back.

The rest of the gymnastics team returned back to their hotel room to find a note on the desk.. they all read it aloud and cried that as they read it. "So it is true"? Gwendolyn cried. "Yes, apparently so and she's leaving us". Tamara said as she trailed off. "We can't stand a chance without her, we must get her back"! Rebecca panicked at the recent news. "Did you not read the note, she's not coming back. She's forfeited". Gwendolyn cried. "But she can't, she can't turn her back on us". Rebecca argued.

"She can, and she did. It was only the right thing to do". Coach Kato chimed in as she walked into the hotel room. "It's because she's a superhuman isn't it"? Gwendolyn cried.

"Girls, I am truly sorry that Isabella cannot continue with us. But the Olympic Committee won't allow it, as her own DNA puts her and the rest of us at an unfair advantage". Coach Kato explained to the team.

"But wouldn't that help us"? Gwendolyn asked.

"No, in fact, it will hurt us. It goes against the integrity of the sport and the art". Coach Kato was telling them the truth and she knew it.

"But it's not like she had any control over it, she was born with it. It's not like she was doing drugs". Gwendolyn argued.

"It doesn't matter, she can't compete, I know I'm just as disappointed as you are". Coach Kato said.

"We can't stand a chance without her, did you not see that Russian girl? She's a beast". Rebecca panicked.

"She may be a beast, but we need to have more confidence in ourselves, and our team". Coach Kato tries to convince her team that they will be fine without Isabella.

"I can't imagine what the headlines will be like tomorrow". Tamara commented.

"We cannot worry about that, we have to keep our eyes on the prize and we can't let this one setback distract us from what we came here for". Coach Kato tried to keep the team focused.

"One setback, it's a huge setback". Gwendolyn complained. "Yeah and when we lose, we can laugh because we were truly a laughingstock, the headlines read supernatural human leaves because of her biological origins". Tamara couldn't even try to be positive right now.

"Listen to yourselves, you didn't come this entire way to give up. Yes, Isabella may be gone, but we are not. You are not, and we are definitely not going to give up"! Coach Kato tries to motivate the team, but they were feeling helpless as their star wasn't there any longer.

After a fifteen hour flight from Hong Kong, I arrived back in Colorado. To my surprise, I wasn't greeted with cheers or applause. Instead I get stares and gossiping. I guess you can say that this is what happens when the truth is revealed to the general public. I'm no longer their Olympic star, I'm a fraud and a cheater to them. At least I was honest. I just wanted to disappear.

I've finally arrived at my mother and I's house, I can't imagine how she must feel right now.

I knocked on the vintage door knocker awaiting for what felt like forever until my mother finally answers the door with a disappointed look on her face.

"Come in, tell me everything". My mother tells me as she's probably wondering why I'm here and not in Hong Kong.

Her of all people, deserves to know the truth. But I'm not sure how much of it she would understand. After all, she adopted me.

As We sat down at the kitchen table, there was an awkward silence until my mother decided to break it by asking me what happened.

"I quit, well I got disqualified. And well, I'm not eligible to compete so I had to leave. It was only the right thing to do. I came clean with everything and that's when it all came crashing down". I tried to explain without breaking down.

"Whoa slow down, start from the beginning, and breathe". My mother tried to get me to tell me the entire story.

"I'm not sure how or even why, but I was born with an anomaly in my nervous system and I have supernatural abilities. Which caused me to forfeit, because the Olympic Committee won't allow anyone with abnormal abilities to compete". I explained.

"But how did they find out"? My mother questioned.

"That's the thing, no one really knew until I was competing. I always knew I was talented and was going places. But not the way I expected, that's until I heard the voice in my head telling me to stop. Told me that I need to come forward, that it was only the right thing to do. That was until our competitor from Russia called me SuperWoman, called me a supernatural. That's when I did a live stream coming forward, about everything. I had to clear the air not only for me, but for everyone else. My friends, family, my fans that's if I still have any, deserves to know the truth".

"What do you teammates think of this"? My mother asked.

"I'm not sure, I left before I could witness their reactions, but I did write them a letter telling them goodbye". I replied as honest as I could.

"You did the right thing Isabella, but the real question is how long did you know about this, this supernatural ability, this abnormality in your DNA"? My mother asked just as confused as anyone else.

"It's an anomaly, and I'm not really sure how I found out. It was just like one day I wake up and I discovered I was a superhuman and"... I trailed off, not sure what to say next.

"Are you sure Isabella, that you are this superhuman"? My mother, eager to get down to the nitty gritty.

"Yes, all the signs point to it, I'm more energetic than the rest of the human race. And that voice, that voice in my head told me that I was so special that I'm going to do amazing things but it wasn't gymnastics". I tried to answer without crying.

"There's only one way to find out you know Isabella" my mother said.

"You aren't suggesting, I go on television to find out my family origins, are you"? I asked, hoping her answer would be no.

She laughs at my question. "No Isabella, I am not suggesting we go on television, but we can conduct a DNA test". My mother replies.

"And what is that going to prove"? I asked.

"It's going to prove that you are indeed a superhuman". My mother told me with a matter of factly tone of voice.

I wasn't so sure about this, but she was right the only way to find out was through a DNA test.

"Okay Mom, this is what you want, to find out my biological origins? Because no matter what it says on the results you will always be my mother". I replied.

My adoptive mother's love was the only love I needed. Besides family isn't always about blood, it's about who wants you in your life. In fact, I don't even know my biological parents.

"I think we will all feel better when the truth is revealed, won't we"? She asked, assuming my answer would be yes.

"I guess". I replied, but I'm not sure I want to know everything. Chances are there is a reason I don't know, there was a reason why this information was withheld from me, and it's probably best that I didn't know.

"What if there's a reason I don't know my biological origins"? I asked my mother.

"Well Isabella, you said you had supernatural capabilities, there has to be something or someone in your family who possesses those skills and capabilities, that were passed on to you". My mother explained to me that once I found out why I had these supernatural powers. I could feel better about everything.

But I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to find out. It's like a tug of war between my head and my heart. My head is telling me to not find out, but my heart is telling me that I needed to know.

"What good will it do me if I knew one way or the other"? I asked.

"You will feel better". My mother simply stated.

It's like she knew, was she reading my mind? I thought to myself as she looked right into my eyes.

"It's not going to do me any good on Earth, you know my supernatural abilities". I explained to my mother that my supernatural abilities won't help me here.

"Isabella, it doesn't matter. You have a right to know. You are sixteen years old I think you are old enough to understand where you came from". My mother begged.

"Okay, I will do that wretched DNA test, but I'm not going public about this". I finally gave in and agreed to take the DNA test.

"You will feel better about this, trust me on it". My mother reassures me as she puts her hands on my shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

So here I was in a doctor's office as I wait to get my DNA test done. Awkward didn't even begin to explain it. I've never been so nervous, even though this process takes only seconds and is painless. Maybe it was the results I was nervous about, maybe it was finding out the truth that made me nervous. Whatever it was I just wanted it to be over with.

Finally, a female nurse with Grey scrubs walks into the exam room and looks at some paperwork before she looks at me and asks "So you are here for an DNA test"? She asked. I nod yes. "Isabella Quill, right"? She asked again. "Yes, ma'am". I replied. "Nice to meet you I'm Nurse Linda, I will be doing your DNA test today". She said and she extended a hand for me to shake. So I shake it. "I will get the supplies and we will get started, I will be right back". She stated as she darted out the exam room door.

This was incredibly awkward. I just wanted to disappear. And to think this would be easy. Wonder if she knew the truth? She just kept looking at me strange. Like she knew something I didn't know.

Finally she arrives back with some buccal swabs and a DNA collection kit. I try to convince myself that no matter what comes back on the results say that Deborah my adoptive mother will be the only mother I need or want.

I sat anxiously as I watched the nurse wash her hands and slip on her blue latex gloves and open the package with the swab that will ultimately decide my origins. My true identity.

Why am I so anxious? I ask myself. I only want my adoptive mother, no one else. She's the only one that actually cares. I'm sure my biological parents don't even know I exist.

"Open your mouth for me please Isabella" the nurse ordered. I open my mouth and watch as she places the swab in my mouth and rubs it against the inside of my cheek. "Good job two more". The nurse stated as she places the first buccal swab in a biodegradable bag labeled "EVIDENCE".

The nurse then proceeded to remove her first set of gloves, tossed them out, re-washed her hands and places a second set of gloves on and opens the second buccal swab and again asking me to open my mouth again and to repeat the process one last time.

Once the nurse gathered all the buccal strips in their own biodegradable bags, they were placed in another bag that would be sent off to the lab.

"Well Isabella, you are all finished. You should know results in about three to five days". The nurse stated as she was finishing up on paperwork and getting me ready to check out.

What a relief, kind of. Well this part is over, now comes the hardest part of all this is waiting for these results. I can't wait three to five days, I can't when half the public thinks I am a sham. That's why I didn't want to go public, goodness imagine those headlines, I couldn't give any third parties any dirt to be thrown around. Especially the gossip websites, only to get hits and sell magazines.

My mom and I finally left the clinical facility, where there was silence the entire drive home. Upon arrival, my mother asked how the process went, and how long we were going be waiting until the results came back.

"The nurse put a buccal swab against the inside of my cheek, rubbed it and did that three times, sent those bad boys in a bag and they're on their way to the lab. And now we wait". I replied.

"Is that it"? My mother asked. "Yes indeed, nothing to it really, just nerve racking though". I replied as much as I hated to admit to her that I was nervous about going through with this. "How long should we wait"? My mother asks once again wanting more answers. "The nurse told me at least three to five days". I replied.

"Gwendolyn Farnsworth, for vault 15.5, for uneven bars 17.7, for balance beam 16.6, for floor 18.8". The announcement came to the team as a surprise, they weren't even expecting Gwendolyn to win, let alone take home gold.

The entire gymnastics team cheered as they celebrated their teammate's victory. "Congrats Kid, you did it. You probably didn't realize that you can do this even without Isabella". Coach Kato congratulated Gwendolyn.

At the medal ceremony, the music played as the athletes were presented with their medals. As they placed the medal around Gwendolyn she smiles and kissed it and looked at it raised it up and whispered "For Isabella" and smiled.

"What a comeback after Team USA faced a major setback this week as their teammate Isabella Quill had to leave for admitting to breaking Committee policy". The commentator said as they were all shocked by this unexpected turn of events.

"Where did you pull that out from"?! Tamara asked just as surprised as anyone else. "I don't know, I just remembered what coach told us about not giving up and then everything just fell into place". Gwendolyn replied. "Well it doesn't matter how she did it, because she won"! Rebecca cheered.

"I'm sure Isabella would've been proud of us". Gwendolyn beamed with delight. The entire team turned around at the sound of the name "Isabella" their former teammate. "Yeah you mean the one that cheated and then bailed on us". Tamara snapped. "She had no other choice Tamara". Rebecca reminded her. "Yes she did Rebecca, she knew damn well she had this supernatural DNA before she entered the Olympics". Tamara argued. "Maybe she didn't though, ever think of that"? Gwendolyn asked. "And did you ever think of that you are naive as heck"? Tamara grew angry with the entire situation. "I'm sorry but arguing is not worth getting my medal stripped away from me". Gwendolyn stated.

"Girls, what's the problem"? Coach Kato asked as she hears her team fussing about. "Oh no problem Coach, I just said something about how Isabella would be proud of us, and then Tamara loses it". Gwendolyn replied. "Yeah sure she's real proud of us, I'm sure she's proud of her cheating too". Tamara comes back with a vengeful remark. "What if she is truly sorry for what she did"? Rebecca asked. "Sorry for what, cheating or getting caught"? Tamara asked again still angry with her former teammate.

"Girls, Isabella is no longer here. She's very sorry, she's heartbroken that she cannot be here right now". Coach Kato explained to her team her situation.

"Then why did she cheat"? Tamara scoffed.

"She didn't cheat, she didn't want to get disqualified so she came forward with the truth. So she did the right thing by leaving, and not disqualifying the rest of you all and putting the entire team at risk". Coach Kato tries to explain once more in further detail.

"So she did know"? Tamara asked.

"Yes and no, she knew of her biological origins but she didn't know that it was against the rules". Coach Kato replied.

"Whatever". Was all that could out of Tamara's mouth. "Your not being a good sport Tamara". Gwendolyn stated. "Good sport"? Tamara is furious now. "Don't preach to me about being a good sport when I'm not the one who cheated and then bailed"! Tamara argued.

"ENOUGH"! Coach Kato intervened. "Listen to yourself Tamara"! Coach Kato stated. "Now tell me Tamara, is it worth getting disqualified over getting into a rift about Isabella, who's not even here"? Coach Kato asked.

"No". Tamara replied. "Good. That's what I thought". Coach Kato said. "The only thing I want to see you all getting fired up about is winning and what we came here for". Coach Kato once again motivated her team to win and bring home the gold.

Three days later...

I get a phone call from the clinic telling me that my results are in. In a way I was relived, in another way I was nervous.

So my mother and I drive to the clinic to pick up the results. The entire ride there would be the most intense ride of my life.

"We're here" my mother said as she pulls up to the clinical facility. "Time to find out". I said unemotionally. "You will feel better when you do. "Yeah I guess" I replied as we walked in.

We signed in and awaited for them to call me back.

"Isabella Quill" the receptionist called me back to the room. "Here are your results, Miss Quill". The nurse handed me a big Manila folder that read "CONFIDENTIAL".

I held it in my hands and took a deep breath. My first thought was, to open it but I didn't want to at the clinic. Should I reveal the results to my mom? How would she react to the results? All of these thoughts went through my head before a simple "Thank You" could escape my mouth.

"You're welcome and if you need anything just give us a call". The nurse told me as I walked out the door with folder in hands. My mother stood up, we signed out, and went into the car.

"So there it is, are you going to open it"? My mother asks me while she was driving back to the house. "Let's wait until we get to the house". I couldn't do this now, I know I would have to be sitting down when I find out. "Okay, fine with me".

We arrive to the house, and at the kitchen table. My palms were laden with sweat as I took a deep breath and nervously opened the folder.

"Isabella, there's nothing to be nervous about". My mother tried to convince me.

All the convincing in the world won't change what's on these results. And that's what's freaking me out.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and I pulled out the paper.

Natalia Romanova (Mother)

Peter Jason Quill (Father)

Meredith Quill

(Paternal Grandmother/Deceased)

J'son Quill

(Paternal Grandfather)

Eson (Paternal Great grandfather/Deceased)

Victoria (Half-Aunt)

Maternal grandparents: unknown

Thor Odinson (uncle)

Loki Laufeyson (uncle)

I scanned over the names of my supposed family. I never knew of, never understood.

I look up to Deborah, the only mother I've known of my entire sixteen years of life. "Is everything okay Isabella"? She asked.

"Um yeah, everything is fine". I lied. Nothing was fine. I wanted to get to the bottom of this. And to the bottom maybe meant me not ever coming back. I didn't want to do that to my adoptive mother. She was the only mother I ever had.

"Isabella, I know you well enough to know that there is something you're not telling me". She stated while looking straight into my eyes.

"I don't think you want to know, you may not believe me". I replied.

"Try me, Isabella". She insisted.

And without a word, I handed her the papers that read my family tree.

She looks down at the paper for a moment and then back up at me. "Isabella, you are one of a kind". She stated as she tried not to cry.

Okay now I was beginning to worry, was there something she knew that I didn't. Now it was my turn, "Is everything okay"? I asked.

"It's time for you to spread your wings". She told me as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

What was she talking about? Was she disowning me? Kicking me out? Did she fear me, or what I would become? I just wanted her to tell me.

"Spread my wings, what do you mean"? I asked.

"Isabella for the past sixteen years I housed you, clothed you, fed you, and even shaped you into the person you are today. But my child you are so much more, so much bigger than this world itself".

Okay things were really getting strange, was this some kind of goodbye speech? I wasn't ready to leave.

"Mother please just tell me, like I said before you will always be my mother no matter what these papers say". I begged.

"That's the thing Isabella, you are destined for great things. However, it's not here on Earth". She cried.

"What no, you can't be possibly throwing me out to fend for myself? I'm just a minor"! I argued.

"No no no Isabella I'm not kicking you out. It's in your family tree Isabella, your DNA, you are destined for greatness whether you realize it or not". She explained.

And how does she know this and not me? "How can you possibly know that, and I don't"? I asked.

"Isabella, it's up to you to find your destiny. It starts in here". She replied as she placed a hand over her heart.

I took a deep breath. As I was taking in everything she had told me. "But gymnastics was my destiny. It was my passion and my dream to become a Olympic gymnast. To win a gold medal, and all of that was taken away from me because of something I can't even control"! I cried.

"Isabella, I know you are upset about not competing, but this is far bigger than competing for a gold medal". My mother tried to explain to me.

"The future of the universe all depends on you, Isabella". She stated.

No, this can't be I'm just a teenage girl. I'm not ready for this, I'm not even legal yet. Please tell me this was all some kind of twisted dream.

 _Dear Mother, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I don't know what will happen to me, or what will become of me but I can promise you one thing, is that I will always love you no matter what. You are truly an amazing mother and friend. I'm so glad to have you in my life"._

 _Love, Isabella_

I was on my laptop that night as I was doing my research when the power shuts off

Everything went dark.

"MOM"! I cried before I blacked out into unconscious.

What the heck is happening to me? Was I dying? My breathing was becoming more labored as I grew more nervous. What if I was dying and never got to tell anyone goodbye? I couldn't just leave them.

As I was beginning to regain consciousness I hear a familiar tune. An 80's tune, about being in love. "Where am I"? I asked. "Shh". Was all I heard but I couldn't make out any faces.

This was incredibly strange. I'm not dead at least. But do I even know where I am at, or whom I'm with?

I was regaining more consciousness When I woke to a bright light shining in my eyes. "Yes, this is her". I hear a man's voice say as the light fades away. "Can anyone tell me what's going on"? I asked nervously.

"Shhh, you wouldn't want the bad guys to come get you now do you"? I heard another voice in the background.

What bad guys? Is this some kind of dream? The only ones I knew of were the ones in books.

As soon as I regain full consciousness, I try to rise to my feet, and figure my way through this place. I couldn't figure out where I was until I bumped into a tall green skinned woman with beautiful black hair. Okay it's confirmed, I was going mad or crazy or both. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Quill". I introduced myself all while extending a hand to this mysterious woman. "You are the girl, the girl Peter has always wanted to meet, nice to meet you Isabella, I'm Gamora". She introduced herself.

I'm presuming this Peter she is talking about is my biological father. Estranged yet ubiquitous, this Peter was everywhere. Even in my dreams, the voices in my head told me about him.

"May I meet him"? I asked the green skinned woman hopeful that she would say yes.

"Yes of course, you may. He has waited many years to finally meet his daughter". Gamora replied.

"Peter". Gamora calls and tries to awaken a sleeping Peter. As he awakens he rubs his eyes to see Gamora standing right in front of him. "What is it Gamora, can't you see I was sleeping"? He complained.

"Peter, I believe there is someone who would like to meet you". Gamora stated as she pointed in my general direction.


End file.
